


The great shipwreck of life

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	The great shipwreck of life

Чанель прекрасно помнит Ифаня.

Неловкого и нескладного, с руками-ветками, вымахавшего на полголовы выше других, а потому вечно сутулящегося. Чанель всегда мог похвастаться легким нравом, а потому быстро находил общий язык с людьми, Ифань же плохо говорил по-корейски и, потеряв нить объяснений учителя, растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь найти кого-то, кто его не проигнорирует.

Сейчас Ифань выглядит так, как будто ему не хватает разве что короны. Его волосы выкрашены в натурально-пшеничный, и наметанный глаз Чанеля различает несколько грамотно подобранных оттенков. У него природно-чистая кожа, ровные зубы как у кинозвезды и дорогая рубашка расстегнута на две пуговицы.

\- С ума сойти, - нервно смеется Бэкхен. – Последнее, что я о нем помню – как ему разбили очки на выпускном.

К сожалению, у Чанеля немного другие воспоминания. Он сглатывает собравшийся в горле горький комок и пытается отвести взгляд.

Ифаня не травили, но и не признавали. Он существовал параллельно другим, тогда как Чанель вечно оказывался в эпицентре всех событий. Но именно Чанель был тем, кто протянул ему руку. Это начиналось как шутка, но даже когда Ифань узнал, что подойти к нему и заговорить было условием спора, то пожал плечами и принял извинения.

\- Только давай будем секретными друзьями, - сказал тогда Чанель, беспокоясь за свой статус.

Ифань согласился. Наверное, ему очень хотелось найти друга в чужой для него стране.

Чанель выпивает бокал шампанского залпом, и, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд Бэкхена, берет с подноса официанта еще один. Он жалеет, что поддался уговорам и надел галстук. С каждой минутой ему все больше кажется, что тот сжимается как удавка.

Ифань собирает вокруг себя хоровод восхищенных одноклассниц и непринужденно жонглирует ими. Чанель помнит, как он упрямо хмурился, пытаясь построить сложное предложение на корейском, и как на день рождения Чанеля дождался его, полупьяного и счастливого под домом, и поздравил, тщательно выговаривая каждый звук.

В момент, когда Ифань наконец обращает на него внимание, Чанелю хочется провалиться под землю вместе со стулом, на котором сидит. Он лелеет смутную надежду, что сумеет сбежать и затеряться в танцующей толпе до того, как Ифань подойдет, но Бэкхен хватает его за рукав пиджака и округляет глаза.

Исторический момент выглядит обыденно.

\- Привет, - улыбается Ифань.

«Господи, нет», - думает Чанель и улыбается в ответ.

\- Классно выглядишь, Ифань, - смеется Бэкхен, пожимая ему руку и приобнимает.

\- Лучше Крис, - вежливо поправляет тот.

Восемь лет назад, Бэкхен шептал Чанелю на ухо, что У Ифань навсегда останется девственником, потому что ни одна девчонка не согласится с ним встречаться. А потом пустил по школе слух, что Ифань засматривается на мальчиков в раздевалке.

Сейчас он искренне восхищается часами Ифаня и внимательно кивает в ответ на каждое слово.

Чанеля начинает подташнивать. Он выдавливает из себя улыбку, и еще раз кивнув Ифаню (или Крису), вежливо сбегает в сторону туалетов. Избавившись от галстука и плеснув в лицо воды, он чувствует себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы выйти в зал. Возвращаться к Бэкхену теперь опасно, и Чанель скользит взглядом по полузнакомым лицам, выискивая кого-то, с кем можно мило поболтать о погоде, автомобилях или остальных присутствующих. Ким Чжонин и О Сехун как в старые времена сияют на танцполе (Чанель общался с ними еще некоторое время после поступления, но со временем клятвы дружбы навек потускнели и связь оборвалась). Ким Чжондэ и Ким Минсок приканчивают бутылку бейлиса на двоих, До Кенсу ни на шаг не отходит от беременной жены, то усаживая ее на стул, то принимаясь выбирать оливки из ее салата. Чанель почти решается присоединиться к одной из компаний, как чувствует прикосновение к локтю.

\- Ищешь кого-то? – как ни в чем не бывало, интересуется Ифань, засовывая руки в карманы. Рукава его рубашки небрежно подкатаны, подчеркивая силуэт.

Чанель беззаботно пожимает плечами и притворяется, что рассматривает толпу.

\- Бэкхена нельзя оставлять без присмотра, - улыбается он.

\- Танцует с Бэ Суджи. Они ведь встречали в старшей школе? – с непринужденным изяществом отвечает Ифань.

\- Это были самые ужасные четыре месяца в моей жизни, - неосознанно ворчит Чанель. – Половину времени он порхал над землей, а вторую ползал по ней.

\- Первая любовь, - с пониманием хмыкает Ифань.

У Чанеля холодеют пальцы, и он складывает руки на груди, все еще пытаясь не смотреть на собеседника.

\- Почему они расстались? – тем временем спрашивает Ифань. Он пропускает официанта, и придвигается к Чанелю, чтобы освободить проход.

\- Ее родители посчитали, что он ей не ровня, - с каплей горечи отвечает Чанель. - Она была помолвлена с наследником чеболя.

\- Она не замужем, - невзначай перебивает Ифань и касается локтя Чанеля кончиками пальцев.

\- Ты стал таким красивым, - совсем негромко продолжает он. Чанель чувствует, как его дыхание шевелит коротки волоски на шее. – И тебе идет этот цвет.

\- Я и был ничего, - хмыкает Чанель и криво улыбается.

«Кретин», - думает он, мысленно врезаясь головой в дверцу своей машины.

Ифань отстраняется так же стремительно, как приблизился, словно приливная волна.

\- Так и есть, - улыбается он. Чанель чувствует улыбку в его голосе, но не может заставить себя обернуться.

Что-то идет не так. Ифань должен презирать его, Чанель и сам себя презирает. Но Ифань заглядывает ему в глаза и нерешительно прикасается к ладони.

\- Ты был моим первым другом здесь, - говорит он.

\- Нет, - не выдерживает Чанель и яростно мотает головой. – Это не дружба. Я был конченым мудаком и ты это знаешь. Я ничего не сделал, чтобы тебе было легче. Я соврал, когда сказал, что не могу заниматься с тобой корейским, потому что нужно присматривать за братом. Я молчал, когда Бэкхен сплетничал о тебе, и когда Чжонин с Сехуном разбили твои очки на выпускном.

Чанель хватает со стола чей-то бокал и выпивает залпом.

\- А теперь ты появляешься, и все делают вид, что им есть до тебя дело. Или что они хотя бы помнят, кто ты такой.

Ифань опять горько улыбается.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно отвечает он.

Чанель чувствует, как его накрывает отчаяние, или это решило подействовать все, что он выпил.

\- А еще ты разговаривал со мной и выслушивал ответы – это было лучшей языковой практикой, - продолжает Ифань. – Ты сам узнал, когда у меня день рождения...

\- Я подарил тебе набор шампуней! – перебивает Чанель.

\- Это было глупо, - смеется Ифань. – А я тебе брелок «лучшие друзья».

После этих слов Чанель идет пятнами и опять отводит взгляд.

\- На самом деле, я его не потерял, - признается он. – Тогда мне казалось, что это для девчонок.

\- Вот как, - тоже притихнув, кивает Ифань. Похоже, ему заметно продолжать улыбаться.

\- Зачем ты приехал? – устало прикрывает глаза Чанель. – Хотел поставить всех на место? Показать, какими неудачниками мы были, и как ошибались во всем?

\- Да ни зачем в общем, - Ифань перестает притворяться, что его не задевает этот разговор, и сразу становится старше на вид. – Но и побочный эффект мне нравится.

Чанелю хочется удавиться на снятом галстуке. В Ифане всегда было смирение и выдержка, и это больше всего раздражало Чанеля. На его месте он бы избил себя еще в момент того идиотского и по-детски жестокого спора.

\- Прекрати, - вдруг несильно толкает его пальцем в висок Ифань. – Все мы стали старше, но ты по-настоящему вырос. Я знаю, ты был отвратительным другом, но сейчас ты единственный в этом зале, кто сожалеет об этом.

Выражение лица Ифаня смягчается.

\- Ты был моим первым другом, моей первой любовью и тем человеком, ради которого я захотел все изменить. Не заставляй меня разочароваться.

Чанель чувствует, как покалывает в уголках глаз, а в горле собирается тугой комок. Он беспомощно смотрит на Ифаня, не зная, схватить того за воротник рубашки и встряхнуть, или крепко обнять, пряча лицо . Ифань все решает за него.

\- После разбитых очков, я купил себе линзы, - на его лицо возвращается улыбка. Он отступает от Чанеля в толпу. – Наверное в том, что ты их не остановил, было что-то правильное.

Чанель открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не может найти лицо Ифаня в мельтешении одноклассников и остальных учеников их выпуска.

 

Бэкхен вздыхает и растворяет вторую таблетку от похмелья.

\- Я уже жалею, что вытащил тебя, - мрачно говорит он и всовывает стакан Чанелю в руки. Тот не реагирует, только пытается сделать глоток, ничего не расплескав.

\- Следующие восемь лет они будут помнить тебя идиотом и пьяницей, - беспощадно продолжает Бэкхен.

Чанеля передергивает.

\- Плевать, - ежится он. Голос больше похож на хриплое карканье. – Я не буду помнить о них вообще.

Бэкхен хмыкает и отворачивается, чтобы налить себе кофе.

\- О чем вы столько времени говорили с тем китайцем? – спрашивает он. – Я его не узнал. Кто бы мог подумать, что может вырасти из такого придурка.

\- Он не придурок, - бормочет Чанель.

Бэкхен хмурится и просит Чанеля разговаривать по-человечески.

\- Он не придурок, - повышает голос тот. – Если ты настолько мелочен, что твое впечатление зависит от марки часов, то это с тобой что-то не так.

Бэкхен моргает, и медленно опускается на табурет. Чанель жалеет сказанном в тот момент, когда начинает предложение, но не может остановиться. Вот только со своей защитой он опоздал на восемь лет, а Ифань давно может сам за себя постоять.

\- С каких это пор он тебя касается? – тихо выдыхает Бэкхен. – Что он тебе наговорил?

\- Это всегда меня касалось! – вскидывается Чанель, и в отчаянии смотрит на Бэкхена. – Он всегда был самым верным из моих друзей. Я так жалею, Бэкхен, ты не представляешь, как я жалею.

\- Ты чего? – лицо Бэкхена становится жалобным и он перебирается к Чанелю на диван.

\- Мы целовались, - мрачно признается Чанель ему в плечо. – Когда ты рассказывал всем, что он никогда и ни с кем не будет встречаться, я с ним целовался.

Бэкхен давится воздухом и не может откашляться до тех пор, пока на глазах не выступают слезы.

\- Ты шутишь? – переспрашивает он, едва вдохнув.

Чанель мотает головой.

\- И что теперь? – после недолго молчания спрашивает Бэкхен.

Чанель пожимает плечами и высвободившись, идет умываться.

 

Бэкхен не может считать себя совестливым человеком. Иногда, под бокал вина, Чанель ласково называет его врунишкой и сплетником. Но Бэкхен действительно беспомощен, когда близким ему людям плохо. Чанелю очевидно именно так. Это не определишь на первый взгляд, но они друзья со второго класса средней школы, и какая-то часть Бэкхена настроена на Чанеля как антенна.

Беспомощность заставляет его злиться, а злость – ворчать на все окружающее. В итоге именно Чанель утешает его малиновым пирогом и долгими посиделками за пивом.  
С одной стороны Бэкхен понимает Чанеля, он сам наверняка не стал бы счастлив, узнай, что кто-то из его бывших создал второй Facebook, или приобрел Ламборджини. Но с другой, он осознает, что дело совершенно не в этом.

К исходу третьей недели, Бэкхен признает, что идея совместить Чанеля со встречей выпускников, была совершенно провальной. Он в одиночку выпивает треть бутылки приторного бананового ликера, и звонит Ким Чонину.

 

Ким Кибом смотрит на Чанеля с заметным отвращением.

\- Понедельник, - бормочет он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы уткнуться носом в свой стаканчик с кофе. – Если ты не прекратишь улыбаться, я съем тебя, а потом изнасилую.

Чанель предпочитает не представлять, как Кибом собирается выполнить угрозу именно в такой последовательности, и на всякий случай отодвигается. Они с Кибомом не самые плохие коллеги, иногда они ходят пропустить по коктейлю в какой-то весьма недешевый бар, где Кибом большую часть времени пожирает взглядом администратора, а иногда рассматривают фотографии айдол-групп. Кибом сочится сарказмом, Чанель смеется без остановки и обещает выкрасить следующих дебютантов, что попадут к нему, в блондинов.

Впрочем, по понедельникам Кибом как никто убийственен.

\- Ты бы мог, не знаю, спать почаще? – предлагает Чанель.

Кибом не удостаивает его взглядом и засыпает в кофе сразу пять пакетиков диетического сахара.

\- С кем? – мрачно спрашивает он. – У меня есть стандарты.

Чанель кашляет, пытаясь спрятать смех, но Кибом все равно замечает.

\- Пак Чанель, - приподнимает брови он, - Ты выглядишь достаточно несчастным для того, чтобы прекратить меня дразнить.

Когда Ким Кибом серьезен, это еще хуже, чем когда он угрожает. Улыбка на лице Чанеля застывает как приклеенная. Он оседает в кресле, будто уменьшаясь в размерах, и отводит взгляд. Все это, а еще то, что у Ким Кибома нет личной жизни, и решает судьбу Чанеля на этот вечер.

Они встречаются в том самом баре, где Чанель успел изучить меню два раза, и уже пошел по третьему, но он и не пытается заикнуться о том, чтобы сменить место.

\- Черная рубашка, надо же, - глубокомысленно замечает он, рассмотрев администратора. Кибом выглядит так, как будто готов отдаться прямо на столе.

Чанель был свидетелем его крушения. Кибом, способный получить минет после пяти минут знакомства, и единственный прогресс за четыре месяца – они знают имя рокового администратора, а тот узнает их в лицо.

В сущности, думает Чанель, они оба неудачники. Кибом, судя по всему, тоже задумывается об этом, потому вцепляется в Чанеля с неотвратимостью цунами. Спустя сорок минут и три коктейля, Чанель сознается даже в том, чего никогда не делал.

\- С ума сойти, - чуть пьяно смеется Кибом, позабыв о своем администраторе. – Он возвращается как чертик из коробочки, делает тебе комплименты и бесследно исчезает. Это выглядит как история о Золушке, и заметь, ты в ней принц.

Чанель этому совсем не рад. Он хотел бы быть сводной сестрой, и сбежать с Золушкой в Канаду, чтобы зарегистрировать брак. С его стороны опрометчиво озвучивать эту мысль, потому что Кибом приходит в восторг, а это достаточно плохой признак.

\- Найди его, - говорит Кибом под конец вечера. Он опасно покачивается, но притворяется, что держит все под контролем. – Найди, признайся и займись сексом, за нас двоих, чего уж там.

Чанель ловит на себе сочувственный взгляд администратора и неловко улыбается в ответ.

\- Вызвать такси? – прозорливо спрашивает тот, поймав начавшего сползать вниз Кибома.

Чанель улыбается и соглашается, вероломно оставив администратору все контакты Кибома, включая адрес и номер телефона.

 

Спустя неделю, Бэкхен готов опустить руки. Никто из их одноклассников не знает, где сейчас У Ифань или же Крис У. Его аккаунтов нет ни в одной социальной сети, он точно не задействован в шоу-бизнесе, в отельном бизнесе и строительном тоже. Бэкхен никогда не думал, что в современном мире настолько сложно найти одного единственного китайца. Он мысленно называет Чанеля идиотом, и откидывается на спинку офисного кресла. За прошедшие десять лет, У Ифань мог дважды получить гражданство, а мог уехать обратно в Китай. В конце концов, это может быть еще сотня вариантов.

Четырнадцать лет дружбы, говорит себе Бэкхен, и набирает новый номер.

 

«Ненавижу тебя», - наутро присылает Кибом с незнакомого номера. Чанель отбрасывает телефон на пол и прячется обратно под одеяло. Похоже, он остается единственным неудачником на планете.

Возможно, историю с Ифанем пора отпустить. Чанель сам виноват во всем, что случилось между ними, и эту вспышку фантомной боли нужно просто пережить. История со встречей выпускников, кажется ему одновременно и сном, и наказанием.

Он решительно садится на постели и несколько раз бьет себя ладонями по щекам. Поднимайся, Пак Чанель, строго говорит он себе, и выбрось все из головы.  
Сказать это куда легче, чем сделать. К вечеру Чанель постыдно напивается, и засыпает на диване в гостиной Бэкхена.

 

\- Я чувствую себя гребаным Шерлоком Холмсом, - заявляет как-то Бэкхен вместо приветствия.

\- Кто ты? – смаргивает Чанель. – И что сделал с моим другом.

Бэкхен опускается на стул и раздраженно вырывает из рук Чанеля меню. Тот не успевает возмутиться, потому что их обычный еженедельный ланч превращается в выступление одного актера. Конечно с работой Бэкхена, у того очень мало возможностей демонстрировать артистические стороны своей натуры, но Чанель не в том состоянии, чтобы подставлять плечо сначала под кулаки, а потом под слезы.

\- Кого-то убили? – интересуется он, пытаясь вернуть свое меню. Заметив их возню, взволнованная официантка поспешно предлагает им еще одно.

\- Кто-то не рождался, - ворчит Бэкхен. – Твой мозг.

Чанель молча поднимается и, сунув телефон в карман, направляется к выходу.

\- Эй! – окликает его Бэкхен. – Эй, идиот, вернись!

На них оглядывается весь зал, а официантка, судя по всему, пытается упасть в обморок. Заметив это, Бэкхен растягивает губы в нервной улыбке, и тоже хотел бы сбежать, но выдохнув, требует управляющего.

\- Возможно, вам сможет помочь администратор? – предлагает официантка, явно не зная чего ожидать от скандального клиента. Бэкхен решительным движением отметает возражения, и решает прикончить все одним махом.

\- Мне сможет помочь только управляющий, - чеканит он. И здоровый двенадцатичасовой сон без телефонных звонков, добавляет он про себя.

Управляющий спускается спустя пять минут. В нем метр девяносто, не меньше, у него аккуратно собраны волосы, и рубашка расстегнута на две пуговицы.

\- Привет, - улыбается ему Бэкхен. – После всего этого, ты должен на мне жениться, Крис У.

Тот моргает, и Бэкхен понимает, что это будет долгая история.

 

Чанель не знает, с чего это Бэкхена тянет на китайскую кухню, и он с мрачным юмором связывает это с месячными циклами. Второе приглашение в тот же ресторан, приходит к концу недели. Они не связывались с прошлой встречи, и не разговаривали друг с другом, потому что Чанель не чувствует в себе сил выносить Бэкхена. Он всерьез подумывает отказаться, но в последний момент не отправляет сообщение, а заставляет себя встать с кровати.

Возле входа в ресторан, почему-то мается скучающий охранник.

\- Прошу прощения, - вежливо говорит он, стоит Чанелю приблизиться. – Пак Чанель?

\- Да, - осторожно отвечает тот, и охранник любезно открывает перед ним дверь.

Чанель переступает порог и с опаской оглядывается. В переполненном гардеробе у него принимают вещи, а маниакально-вежливый администратор, провожает в отдельный зал. Хорошо, говорит себе Чанель, если это шутка, то он съест и изнасилует Бэкхена в ту секунду, как увидит.

Но Бэкхен, в этот момент скорее всего досматривает очередной сон у себя дома, потому что из-за столика навстречу Чанелю поднимается сам У Ифань, теперь Крис У. Метр девяносто, немного неловкая улыбка и дизайнерский костюм на двух пуговицах.

Чанель останавливается как вкопанный.

\- Привет, - улыбается Ифань, и в замешательстве кивает на сервированный стол. – Ужин?

\- Я убью его, - неожиданно хрипло отвечает Чанель. – Надеру его маленькую задницу, а потом покажу всем детские фото.

Ифань присаживается на край стола и пожимает плечами.

\- Я был уверен, что ты не хочешь меня видеть, - признается он. – Но Бэкхен сказал, что если мы не попытаемся, то он перестанет с тобой общаться.

\- Как он нашел тебя? – зачем-то спрашивает Чанель, делая шаг ближе.

\- Через посольство, - улыбка Ифаня становится шире. – Если ты мне откажешь, мне придется жениться на нем, потому что, по-моему, он знает мои банковские счета и номер страховки.

Чанель смутно улыбается и приближается совсем вплотную.

\- Я хотел извиниться, - негромко говорит он. – Ты мог бы меня ненавидеть.

Это самое удивительное в Ифане: он улыбается, и в нем нет ни капли озлобленности.

\- Мог бы, - признает он. – Но зачем? Кому от этого было бы легче. Ты ведь понятия не имел, что где-то ходит тот школьный придурок, и хочет, чтобы тебе было плохо.

\- А ты хотел? – не выдерживает Чанель.

Ифань качает головой и наклоняется к нему ближе.

\- Люди избегают странностей, без разницы это вещи, которые они не понимают, или люди, которые не вписываются в их круг, - говорит он. – И это нормально. Я понимаю, что для того, чтобы быть с тобой, мне нужно было измениться.

Чанелю хочется разреветься прямо на месте и уткнуться носом Ифаню в плечо.

\- Ты такую гребаную ерунду говоришь, - он заставляет себя вдохнуть сквозь сцепленные зубы. – Я полюбил тебя как У Ифаня, когда не было никакого дурацкого Криса.

Ифань молчит несколько секунд, а потом как-то тихо и счастливо смеется. Он касается носом кончика носа Чанеля, и наконец целует того. Чанель отвечает сразу, как будто все восемь лет только этого и ждал.

\- Так где мои извинения? – бормочет Ифань, когда они чуть отстраняются.

Чанель готов умолять о прощении всеми возможными способами. Но, конечно, после ужина.

Так он и заявляет.


End file.
